


Faith

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2017 One-shots [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Chinese Grand Prix 2017, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Nico moves into the room carrying two steaming mugs of tea."So...they called you Nico, huh?"





	

Valtteri gives a groan and sits back into the plush settee.

He was currently in Monaco, taking a small break before Bahrain to visit an old friend.

Nico moves into the room carrying two steaming mugs of tea.

"So...they called you Nico, huh?" Nico asks with a small frown.

"Yes." Valtteri replies, taking the mug from him gratefully.

"I'm sorry that happened." Nico replies, sitting opposite him and taking a sip from his tea.

"It did not feel good." Valtteri says truthfully, looking into his mug. "Brings up a lot of doubts."

"About what?" Nico asks, turning to face him.

"If I'm good enough." Valtteri replies, smiling sadly.

"But you are!" Nico says.

"Not as good as you." Valtteri resorts. "That's the truth."

"That's bullshit and you know it." Nico shakes his head. "Valtteri, it's your first year. It's a new team, a new teammate. You must have time to get used to it all."

"But they expect results." Valtteri mumbles.

"Yes. But they don't expect you to get them right off the bat." Nico replies, sighing and putting his tea down. "Look, I watched your first race. You were amazing to keep P3 from Kimi. It was an amazing drive. Then in the second race you spun, but that was an easy mistake to make. You came back fighting." Nico looks at him gently. "You are good enough, Valtteri, and you have loads left in you to fight."

"Thank you." Valtteri says with a soft smile. "I didn't know you believed in me so much."

"I'm your number one fan." Nico replies. "Who do you expect me to follow? Lewis?" He wrinkles his nose, causing Valtteri to chuckle.

"No I don't." Valtteri answers. "But thank you for being my friend."

"Anytime." Nico says with a gentle smile, turning to pick up his tea once more.

The two sit in companionable silence for a while, Valtteri feeling much better then he did a while ago.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed.


End file.
